


The Fallout - Part 1 (I might have accidentally slept with Hannibal - Part 3 or 4, 4 I think, yeah. Part 4)

by ElectraRhodes



Series: "Oops, I did it again" Hannigram Style [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Competency Kink, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, More canon than the 1812 overture, Nothing here is vegetarian, Season 1, Still dealing with the UK election fallout, post organ donor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Will accidentally slept with Hannibal. Maybe. A little bit.Hannibal unexpectedly, inadvertently, and without prior planning slept with Will. It would seem. Somewhat.This is the fallout. Part 1.Based on a gif set by Sirenja-and-the-stag who might now be wishing I'd keep quiet about that.And encouraged by commenters. They know who they are.





	The Fallout - Part 1 (I might have accidentally slept with Hannibal - Part 3 or 4, 4 I think, yeah. Part 4)

Will walks into the lab at Quantico and whatever discussion that's been going on stops abruptly, he glares at the three science team members, appropriately suspicious, they're a sassy bunch of shits at the best of times,

'What?'

'Soooo' says Jimmy, casually, ignoring Will's scowl, 'Will. Nice to see you. You're looking alright. Good thing. Cos, I heard you had a nasty fall'

Will frowns and glances at Beverly, narrows his eyes, shooting death rays at her, 'No, I haven't fallen. Nothing like that. Why do you think that?'

'Well, I was just passing Jack's office. You know. Ten minutes ago. Couldn't help but hear a bit, you know how he shouts'

Will keeps his face carefully neutral,

'Oh yes? What couldn't you help but hear when you had your ear pressed right up against the glass Jimmy?'

'Just something about "what, did you trip or something" I think that was it. So. Bad fall was it? Accident? Impale yourself on something did you?'

Will looks at Jimmy hard, Jimmy manages to keep a straight face but Will can see that both Bev and Zeller are beginning to lose it. He waits them out. And waits. Then, just when he thinks they can't hold it any longer he pushes out of the lab doors. Behind him, as the door swings, there's a further couple of seconds of silence and then hoots of laughter. A whole Owl aviary's worth,

Will shakes his head to himself and pushes back into the lab,

'Thanks for that. Shall we try that entrance again? And I just want to say I'm taking the pot home'

Bev looks at him,

'What do you mean Will, what pot?'

'The lab bet on when Hannibal and I would, well, you know..'

The three science team members look at him as innocently as possible, which isn't saying much. The lab door opens behind Will and Jack comes in followed by Alana and Hannibal. Will closes his mouth with a sharp snap. Not. Doing. This. Now. No. Fucking. Way.

Jimmy, Zeller and Bev instantly look even happier, if that were possible.

'Hello Dr Bloom. Hello Dr Lecter. How nice to see you both'

Alana glances at Hannibal and then back at the trio, cautiously she tries,

'Hello. Have a I missed something?'

Jimmy grins,

'Not at all. Well. Not recently. Will had a little accident. But he's alright. Aren't you Will?'

Will gives Jimmy the kind of evil eye usually reserved for some nasty curse and a Blasted Heath, Hannibal however looks concerned,

'Will? Has something occurred? Are you well?'

Will tries a smile at him, but suspects it comes off more as someone pained by constipation,

'I'm fine thank you. My colleagues are just being a little...'

'Worried'

'Concerned'

'Nosey... what? It's true'

'Shut up Z. Not now'

Bev smiles, 

'Nothing a few drinks after work won't cure Will. I'm sure you're feeling generous what with the windfall and everything'

'Who mentioned "wind?" hisses Jimmy, 'it was just a fall'

Hannibal looks at Will with concern, Alana looks at both of them with concern,

'A fall Will? Hannibal? Does this involve you? You're both looking suspiciously guilty. Are you hurt? What did you fall onto?'

Team sassy science fall about laughing. Even Jack has to fight back a smile.


End file.
